


Contact Improvisation 接触即兴-番外合集

by Lucien_XCarr_Ripley



Series: Contact Improvisation 接触即兴 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley/pseuds/Lucien_XCarr_Ripley
Summary: 接触即兴番外合集碎片化小段子切勿上升真人
Relationships: Hu Shenyuan/Zhu Fengwei (Dancer), 胡沈员 & 朱凤伟
Series: Contact Improvisation 接触即兴 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796803
Kudos: 9





	1. 朱弟弟

“朱弟弟你吃过饭了吗？”  


“没吃。”  


大朱赤着上半身坐着，闷闷地回答，他没心情吃。好不容易有时间见面，结果胡沈员第二天又要走。而胡沈员好像丝毫没注意到这种聚少离多，在短暂的相聚时间内专心致志地吃红油抄手。  


还叫自己“朱弟弟”，从刚刚进酒店房间就没停过，不过是比自己大三岁，就总是以年长者和经验者自居。想想就生气。虽然在专业上不得不服。  


“那你尝一下这抄手。”  


胡沈员说着就端着塑料碗走了过来，挖了一个裹着红艳艳辣椒酱的抄手往前递，塑料勺子不稳，他碗就接在下面，两手就这么一高一矮伸到大朱面前，分明是要喂他。  


大朱一怔，“不……”刚张了嘴，胡沈员手疾眼快用勺子塞了大朱一嘴。  


一开始舌头还没反应过来，等他意识到的时候，辣椒的味道已经在嘴里肆虐，那可是专门要的特辣红油抄手。他一个安徽人，哪里受得了这种程度的辣。瞬间眼泪就下来了。  


“水！水！”  


大朱被呛到，要吐抄手，幸好旁边就是垃圾桶，而且茶桌上就是矿泉水。他吐了抄手，拿了水猛灌，动作行云流水一气呵成。耳边只听得胡沈员快要断气的笑。  


待到缓过辣，嘴上破口大骂：  


“操你妈你他妈是故意的！”  


上手就按住他的头，作势要打他。胡沈员端着抄手，一蹲从大朱手臂里滑出来，在他站起身又要抓的瞬间再次躲开，阳光照在他脸上，闪闪发光。  


大朱总是被胡沈员摆布。  


胡沈员还是捧着那碗可笑的红油抄手，踩上那张没人睡过一丝不乱的床，留下皱褶的脚印，借力一蹦到另一张床，再跳跃下来。大朱好像被逗猫棒诱导的大猫，跟着他跑，完全忘记他不必如此，只要冷静地在床下接着就可以抓住他。他们愣是在狭小的酒店房间玩起了追逐战，最后大朱发挥手长的优势，站在一边床上拦腰一把禁锢住了已经跳去另一边的胡沈员。  


“你他娘的真的欠揍！”  


大朱以拦腰的姿势把胡沈员抱了起来，胡沈员背贴着大朱，双脚在空中扑腾。  


接着被一把掼到了床上。酒店的床硬，摔得半边身子麻麻的。身体还没反应，便被沉重压制。  
“捉弄老子可是要付出代价的！”  


大朱放着狠话，嘴里也麻麻的，直接咬上了胡沈员的肩膀。温良的肌肤，最好的解辣药方。  


肩膀很烫，被辣椒调味更添热度。那热度径直蔓延下去，沿着他的胳膊，一直到他的手指。手指被含在不属于自己的嘴里，牙齿磕碰骨头。  


身外的麻消渐消，从身内燃起的麻腾腾而上。  


舔舐着手指，仿佛用舌头雕刻指头的形状。  


细腻得不像大朱。  


细腻本是属于自己的特色，被窃取了。他自然是不允的。用单脚蹬伏在身上的男人，却被一把抓住脚踝，粗鲁地拽开，一压就压过了肩膀，另一只腿则被按住腿根，整个人仰躺着被强行拉成掰腿的姿势，陷进了坚硬的床里。  


何其用力。筋骨都紧张起来。  


这才是他，十足野蛮，摧枯拉朽。  


睡衣里面什么都没穿，这姿势暴露了全部的隐秘。仅仅是被观看，就已经挺立起来。  


大朱轻松地、居高临下地盯着他，惯性让床嗡嗡地响，连带着他的尖端都颤巍巍的。  


“被抓着就有感觉了？太色了吧？”  


大朱猛然凑近，压着他的腿。巨大的身躯成了结界，把双手隔绝在自己的身体之外。  


“太久没见我想我了？”  


低沉的声音凑在耳廓，在身体里共振，气息吹进耳道，潮湿又炙热，引起一阵阵酥麻。呼吸变得不稳，大朱这么近，隔着那么零点几厘米，即将触碰又没有触碰，边际上的危险试探，就这么悬着，悬着。  


全身的血液都聚集在了耳廓，期待调动了全部的神经，痒，痒得不得了，无法忍受。  


快一点，再快一点。  


求求你靠近。  


求求你触碰。  


大手按压着双腿，胸膛贴着小腿肚，身体与身体大面积的接触，都敌不过这零点几厘米带来的刺激。  


其他事物都不存在了。他只想让那双唇贴上，让滚烫的舌头侵入耳腔，尖利的牙齿撕碎耳骨，以最淫糜的方式，从耳朵被侵犯。  


双手扑腾着抓上大朱的背，想要突破结界。想要按下，想要缩短这几乎不存在又绝对的距离。力量的悬殊横在那里，多么不可能。  


“想要我嘛？”  


又是一阵潮湿的撩拨，在极近极近的距离，就是不触碰。  


一上一下的两腿在中央制造出真空，胡沈员的前端已经忍不住滴滴下泪。  


大朱的一手就压在腿根之处，不属于自己的体温逼近着胡沈员，和主人的嘴唇一样和他隔着那么零点几厘米。  
“还叫我朱弟弟吗？”  


忍不住地想要夹腿，大朱死沉死沉地压着，仅仅是体重就让他不得动弹，难耐让他的身体极细密地颤动，下腹抽紧，好痒，好酸，好想好想……  


“下次还敢不敢了？啊？”  


胡沈员用手指猛掐，大朱精干的躯体上几乎没有什么肉，怎么掐都是骨头。他像中了捕兽夹的小鹿，猎人就在他旁边招摇，他却无从反击。在绝望中抓住什么就攻击什么，他扒拉住肩胛，指甲都嵌进去。  


大朱岿然不动。看他侧脸上风云变幻，整个眼眶都红了，还死死咬住嘴唇。一副欺负狠了的样子。  


明明自己什么都没做，怎么是这个表情？  


这样示弱，激起大朱的破坏欲。  


平时不都是挺主动的吗？  


小小的胜利感愉悦着他。  


要知道论经验，胡沈员比大朱可丰富多了。往往都是胡沈员撩拨，大朱不自觉地受摆布，这次到底是哪里触动了机关？可得好好找找，以后可以拿来用。  


手老压着也累了，胡沈员比他想象的有力，背也被抓得疼得很。大朱找寻了半天，无果，终于亲吻上胡沈员的耳朵。  


于大朱不过是亲近了零点几厘米，于胡沈员却是剧烈。  


松开了死死咬住的嘴，哭音泄露。  


舌头在自己的耳道里横冲直撞，大朱一点技巧也没有，从来没有章法。越是粗糙，却越是燥。被咬住耳垂，丝线吊着般的细细的疼固定住头，大朱的手在身上乱跑，不知疲倦，跑过的地方留下火辣辣的轨迹。  


大朱凑得更近了些，松了的腿挂在他肩膀上，另一只就缠上腰。一只腿终究是不得劲，凑不得更近，手就更用力了些，背上刀刮般的疼。大朱任由他抓，舔舐着耳后，头与脖颈交接的地方，发茬扎着舌头，像沙，大朱觉得痒，又有点欲罢不能，吸得胡沈员也痒，在他身下扭动。像温热的蛇，像煮过的藤蔓，粘嗒嗒的，要化了。  


“大朱，大朱。”胡沈员闭着眼睛，不耐地蹭着大朱的腹，啜泣着低语。大朱故意地避开他想要的部位，没什么技巧却直觉灵敏。他知道怎么惩罚他。  


“把眼睁开。”  


胡沈员睁开湿润的眼，终于对上大朱。大朱笑看他，平常那张纯良男孩的脸蛊惑又恶意。  


被我抓着了吧。  


似乎这么说着。  


“叫我朱弟弟啊？”  


胡沈员又咬起了嘴，他觉得不甘心。怎么会这样服输。明明大朱什么都没做。  


正是什么都没做才让他饥渴难耐。自己挑起的玩笑，自己应当是主导的胜利者。为什么被他拿来战利品？  


大朱看他逞强，他一贯的习性。要是平时肯定会恼，他看不惯他的克制。  


小小只的，在专业上是如此，在感情上也是如此。他太不习惯示弱，不知道亲近的人示弱才是信任的表现。这习性让他吃了多少苦头。  


但今天不一样，他觉得可爱，被欺负了还强忍着的可爱。肯定是要他说的，要他记得，在自己面前，以年长者自居是要吃苦头的。  


“叫啊？在微博上叫的那么欢？现在不好意思了？”  


继续恶意地凑近。额头贴上额头，眼睛对着眼睛，凑得太近，都看不清了。只知道他眼睛红红的，鼻头红红的，两颊也红红的，蒸煮得多么透彻。  


“我还要生日礼物呢。”  


“……不是说要流浪的票嘛。”  


身下的人终于松开了嘴，一开口就是一阵哭腔。他听着耳根软，次次都会哭，这次格外得诱人。  


“我不要了，我自己买，你叫我弟弟我就买。”  


胡沈员又闭上嘴，偏头强装不理。  


硬骨头。  


身体明明那么软，个性那么固执。大朱坐起身，抓了他大臂拎他起来，反剪着就压在枕头上，另一只手直接就侵入了后穴，手指不顾阻力直深入到底。  


胡沈员单手攥住枕头角，声音闷在枕头里面，眼泪早就擒不住了，浸湿了一片。大朱粗暴地进行着扩张，也找不准点，随着性子来，暴力地侵犯，中奖一样地擦过却让手下之人更兴奋。  


在大朱那里，所有的一切都是失控的，因为失控所以自由，因为失控所以放纵。确定的事物多么无趣，不确定才是最好的催情。  


没有节奏也没有渐进，胡沈员脸埋在枕头里呜咽，随着大朱的蛮力而波动不止。大朱总是出人意料地触发，疼痛与愉悦以杂乱的层次出现，如同在荒原里的野草间打滚。他在黑暗中期待，越期待，越不满足。  


知道风暴来临，海底如何能平静。  


大朱又贴了上来，潮湿的气息漫上来，仿佛裹挟着海潮与腥气。  


“叫弟弟啊？”  


从海底涌上来的声音，闷得慌。  


“不然我就不进去了。”  


海底暗流涌动。手指被抽了出来，大朱含住了耳垂，用舌头和牙齿细细研磨。大手停顿在腰上，升高的体温烘着自己的背。  


暴风雨前的宁静。  


体内的热潮散不出去。胡沈员想要动作，用前端去蹭枕头，腰部又被钳制，动弹不得。  


眼前一片黑暗，体温烘烤，虽置身火炉，内里却热不起来，至少靠自己不行。  


“朱弟弟不是那么难叫出口的，叫一声就行。”  


塞壬的低语。不是认输，只是被海妖迷惑。  


“大朱……弟弟。”  


“哎。”  


他被抓着肩膀抬起，大量的空气扑面，灿烂的阳光刺眼。身后被猛烈地进入。  


哇地一声哭出来。  


哗啦啦的暴雨落在海面。  


他终于获得满足，大朱就像暴风雨，他在暴风雨中颠沛流离，却因此靠岸。  


哭得舒爽，他翻身面对着大朱，捧着大朱的脸，大朱不停，他上下颠簸又泪眼朦胧，什么都看不清，但他知道大朱被染上了他的颜色。  


亲吻他的脸，对方迎接。于是口舌交缠。  


阳光照射进来，他们汗津津的脊背上泛着光。


	2. 我是你的男人

男人的乳头有感觉吗？

大朱在水汽蒸腾的浴室里思考着。自从跟胡沈员在一起之后，大朱就一直思考着这个问题。看着镜子上的水雾慢慢消失，他的倒影逐渐显现身形。平坦的胸脯，两点暗色看上去很是多余。他在过去没有质疑过它们的存在，现在倒是好奇起来。女性会用乳头哺乳，它们的存在是必要的。而男人，既不需要哺育下一代，也不觉得有多好看，它们的存在意义是什么呢？为什么男人会有这俩完全不具备任何功能的东西。

他抚摸上自己的胸脯。因为练舞身上没有多余的脂肪，就连肌肉都是千锤百炼的纤薄，却很是坚韧。不用力的时候，肌肉摸上去还是柔软的，不过也不至于会在指缝之间渗出。女人的胸乳柔软丰润太多，盈盈一握就流淌在手掌里，压下去就会从指缝里挤出圆柔的小包，可以变化出各种形状。

他想到跟胡沈员的性爱，胸部从来都是被忽略的存在。跟他的性事往往过于暴力，自己总是失控。不知道是不是因为对方是男人的关系，不用担心对方承受不住。或者更多的是胡沈员总是更为用力地回应。即使想要温存，最后也会被带着变成粗暴。

指尖在乳头画圈。用拇指和食指拈起，揉捏。乳尖很小，捏起来也没什么存在感，而自己胸上除了异物触摸之外，更没有别的感觉。小胡的乳尖，摸起来是什么感觉呢？他会有反应吗？

任何思考都不太适合大朱。他最后决定用实践验证一下。

他只下身围着毛巾就走出浴室，胡沈员正盘腿坐在地上趴在自己的茶几上看书。

在大朱的印象里，胡沈员原本在这个城市里是有住处的，不知道什么时候搬家去了另外的城市。大朱对此没有过多的询问，工作的重心转移了，搬家很自然。因为没有住处，所以确定关系之后，他来这个城市工作就会赖在自己家。他在这个城市工作的时间并不短，能多聚在一起大朱当然喜闻乐见。不过独居已久的大朱一开始还是挺不习惯的。先是卫生间多出来的洗漱用具，本来就不大的洗脸台堆满了自己不会用的瓶瓶罐罐，再是沙发背挂上风格不同的衣服，鞋柜里增加的小码鞋子，乏于收拾的衣柜变得整齐，最后到床上多出的枕头，冰箱里出现的手制油辣椒……

生活里的小细节渐次改变，慢慢适应多出一个人。

而那个本不属于这个空间，多出来的那个人，正在自若地读着书。

好好的沙发不坐，坐地板上。

大朱下半身围着毛巾，走了过去。他单腿弯折坐到胡沈员身边，地板微微发凉，驱散了夏日的炎热。

难怪要坐地上，凉快。

大朱一手揽上胡沈员的肩膀，头凑过去。

“看什么呢？”

“《我是你的男人》。”

“你不是看了很久了？”

“看第二遍。因为很喜欢。”

大朱并没有多计较这个书名有多么暧昧。他之前已经吐槽过了，现在有更大的问题待他解决。

胡沈员穿着自己品牌的T恤，底下是亚麻制的短裤，低头读着书。即使大朱贴在他背上，大脑袋搁在他肩膀上，也丝毫不影响他的专注。

大朱的手伸进宽松的T恤，先是在腹部抚摸。大朱原本体温就比胡沈员高一点，刚洗过澡身上更热。胡沈员一直呆在客厅吹着空调，身上凉得透彻，大朱的手掌摸在身上觉得烫，又因为痒忍不住收缩肚子上的肌肉。

“别闹。” 看书正看到兴头，胡沈员有点恼。

大朱不说话，手继续往上，滚烫的手划过的地方肌肉一阵不自制痉挛。

“你别闹啦。” 胡沈员伸手朝后拍了一下大朱的脑袋，很轻，收回顺势翻了一页。

大朱的手停止了，停在了胡沈员的胸脯。隔着胸腔可以感觉到底下跳动的心脏，轻微又稳定。像手指按在手腕时候感受到的脉搏。他的手有胡沈员半胸大小，不需要找就覆盖到了他想要寻求的位置。胸前的一豆，浮在起伏的胸腔之上，和心脏就隔了一层肋骨。

手指按压下去，用指肚轻轻揉着。大朱侧脸观察着胡沈员的表情。波澜不惊。

他像刚刚在浴室里那样，用手指和食指掐捏起那小小的一豆。一开始很轻，慢慢加大力度。拽起又按进去，他回忆着自己过去和女性的经验，手掌心还在用力按揉着没什么肉的胸。

胡沈员的呼吸节奏变慢了。他双手扶着书，眼睛还是执拗地盯着书本，只是一直停留在同一行。

大朱觉得有戏。他两手都伸进了T恤，分别攀上左右，各自重复着刚刚同样的动作。粗糙的指肚蹭刮着，他不知道这给胡沈员带来的怎样的感受。胡沈员皱起眉头，从乳尖传来的刺麻和挤压感让他根本无法集中，他全身的神经都集中到胸前。越是想要专注看书，越是在意胸前的触感，从刚刚开始就一个字都看不进去。一开始大朱在粗糙地试探，现在已经完全变成认真的前戏了。

胡沈员皱了眉，微微张嘴，深呼吸。他还是再做最后一丝的抵抗。他正看到喜欢的部分：

-没人能控制得了自己的内心，它就像被炙烤的羊肉串一样，在每个人的心窝里滋滋冒泡，咝咝作响。

大朱换成两指和拇指捏起两点，跟搓丸子一样搓着。在这样的玩弄下，乳尖充血，大朱可以感觉得到它们变得坚硬鼓涨，虽然还是小小的。这样的反应预告着胡沈员身体的屈服，亚麻制的短裤被支起。不过大朱还没看到。他还在观察胡沈员的表情，手里可以感觉到他胸口起伏渐大，然而只是这样而已。除了脸上皱起的眉，并没有过多的变化。

乳头真没什么用。

这样下了结论，精细的操作已经让大朱腻烦，手上开始胡乱动作，又直接吻上胡沈员的脖子，吸吮留下印记。嘴唇在不离开的情况下延伸而上舔舐耳垂。这下终于被狠狠地打了一下头。

“你干嘛啊！烦不烦，没看到我看书呢。”

“我想做。”

“想做等晚上。我看完这段。”

“等不及。”

大朱完全无视胡沈员的恼怒。在自己面前胡沈员经常恼怒，大朱把这恼怒当成信任的表现，丝毫不介意。毕竟在外面都是一副和蔼可亲的模样。恼怒的胡沈员看在大朱眼里不过是只炸了毛的猫，看上去凶，真凑上去还不是给人吸。

“你会不会说超过三个字的话啊？一边去，我真的没心思。”

强行压下刚刚已经被撩起的兴致，胡沈员拉开距离侧身推大朱，到底是男人，力气不小，大朱四肢都绕过来环住他，抱着不放，把胡沈员完全地禁锢住。

“我不管。”

今天大朱是执意只说三个字了吗。胡沈员觉得太阳穴疼得不行。他还推不动他。越生气，反而头脑转得越快，今天的大朱和往常不太一样，倒是很认真地尝试了前戏。以往都是火急火燎进入正题。为什么？

胡沈员挑起一边眉毛。

“大朱，你是不是想些奇怪的事情。”

疑问却是陈述句的语调。

“什么奇怪的事情？”

胡沈员变成笑脸，他不推大朱了，大朱的手松松垮垮地垂在他身上。经过一番大动作，现在的大朱连下半身围着的毛巾都松了，自己就坐在这样的大朱怀里。

而大朱在想的事情，胡沈员已经猜到了。猜到了，原本不耐烦，反而兴起了。

大朱看着胡沈员的笑容，艳若桃李，和煦如朝阳。心里升起不详的预感。

胡沈员接下来就屈身贴上大朱赤裸的胸膛，嘴对上的那位置分明就是……

他用舌头弹了一下大朱的乳尖。

“操，你干嘛……”

大朱感觉到胡沈员的口腔包裹住整个乳头，用舌头细细研磨尖端。和自己触摸的时候完全不一样的感触，酥麻直窜上头。胡沈员挑眉向上看，大朱的脸上出现了他理想的慌乱。忍住笑意继续，胡沈员牙齿轻咬乳豆，舌头继续挑逗，不时结合着整个口腔的吸吮。

好一条灵活的舌头。大朱第一百零二次想这件事。经过这么多次，大朱已经知道怎么面对了。享受就好了。虽然每次都会经历震惊和慌乱，但是他不会承认的。

他放松依靠到背后的皮制沙发，任凭胡沈员作弄。胡沈员嘴上不停，举手落到大朱空着的右边。中指和拇指夹着乳尖，揉搓至鼓涨再夹紧，用食指猛弹了一下。

“嘶……操你……”

脏话还没骂完，左边又被用力咬了一下。

大朱抓了胡沈员的肩膀拉离自己，胡沈员的口涎在乳尖和嘴唇之间拉出晶莹的线，大朱的脸涨得可红，青筋都莫名冒出来了，全是聪明反被聪明误的悔恨。胡沈员来不及欣赏他的杰作，就被蛮横地拽起硬压到茶几上，大朱欺身上去，胡沈员感受到压在身下的书页，估计皱成了一团，一阵心疼。而大朱的吻搅乱了他的心疼，不专注是不行的，跟大朱的话。他总是强硬地牵拉着自己的注意，不想在意也会被吸引。

亲吻中被拽下裤子，大朱突然起身，从茶几抽屉里拿了润滑油，手指随意在瓶里捣了几下。胡沈员躺在茶几上，够着头看大朱，大朱胸前因为刚刚的捉弄充血红肿，颜色更沉了，熟得透彻。他觉得满意。

大朱接着就掰了胡沈员的腿搭在肩头，手指直接侵入了后穴。大朱的手指很长，凭着蛮力完全伸入，沾了润滑，竟然还有和性器进入相似的撕裂感。胡沈员觉得疼，他身子就软下来，双手抱住大朱的头，拉向自己，他的膝盖贴上肩膀，大腿贴上腹部，大朱越过他的腿亲吻他。

手指增加到三根，在里面认真做着扩张。大朱原本不知道，胡沈员从没跟他说过，只是在一次过于暴力的性爱之后他发现了胡沈员出血。他在网上搜了半天，甚至跑去问罗天。跟罗天取经有多么惨痛，大朱再也不要经历第二次。幸好更衣室那次之后大家都知道了他俩关系，不然罗天的大惊小怪可能会给他更糟糕的回忆。

但是很有效。细致绵密的扩张，漫长的准备，胡沈员的脸颊染上飞红，内里变得潮湿，眼里也湿润，穴口松软，身体柔软，下面吞吐着手指，嘴上呻吟着邀请。

“大朱，大朱。”

唤着他的名字。

大朱忍不住了。

温存只存在于前戏，当他进入的时候，就成了猛兽。尽可能完善的准备就是等待着这一刻，无所顾忌。整根没入又整根退出，像电锯伐木一般的拉锯，至少对胡沈员来说痛感等同，快感亦是。以为手指的入侵已经拓展了极限，以为可以承受却发现质量根本不同。自欺欺人人再欺。他死死抓着大朱的手臂，溺水的人抓住浮木，漩涡激流进一步将他挟入深渊。每一次，每一次眼泪都止不住。自己在大朱身下到底哭过几回了呢。放纵与失控本是他厌恶的存在，因为大朱变得可爱。

大朱在做爱的时候总是很沉默，可是眼睛总是泄露秘密。这个人一定深爱着自己吧，不然怎么会这样专注地看着自己呢？看着自己暴露丑态，暴露脆弱，暴露缺憾，暴露不完美。即使如此也还是真挚地看着。

你的一切我都可以接受。

大朱的进攻依旧毫无章法，猝不及防之间，他承受不住，太过深，太过满，满得要溢出来了。自己的手不知道在哪里，腿不知道在哪里，身子不知道在哪里。他颠簸在浪涛之间，融化。哭泣得太狠，意识都不清醒了。

“小胡。”

隐隐约约地听到声音。自己原来还有意识。

“我是你的男人。”

什么？

想要询问，吐出口的却只是破碎的哭音不成意义。

想要再听一次，你刚刚说的话。

大朱从未表达过，以为只是不擅表达而已。起承转合的三个音节，舶来品的情感表达，中国人不擅长直抒胸臆。太过简单的三个字，根本无需在意。

其实自己是想听的。太想听了，一次就好。

他哭泣着，双手抬起，祈祷一样举向天空，大朱在天空那里。

“我在这里。”

被握住手，手臂里落下温暖。

“我爱你。”

贴在耳边的低沉声音。哭得更狠了。

结束之后，胡沈员和大朱脱力地窝在沙发上，天气热，开了空调也没有缓解，两人身上都是汗。但胡沈员还是被大朱圈在怀里。他侧头看了看大朱，大朱仰头望天，不知道在想什么。胡沈员又看向茶几，刚刚的战场一片狼藉。放于其上的书惨兮兮地摊着，书页褶皱不堪。翻在314页，还能看清文字：

-不够完美又何妨 / 万物皆有裂痕 / 那是光进来的地方。

而大朱此时在想的是，男人的乳头是有感觉的，还挺敏感。


	3. 家是谁的？

-家是住的，要跟舞蹈分开。

大朱发这条微博的理由来自于他第N次回家看到胡沈员在劈叉，这次甚至还在吃面条。

胡沈员因为工作的关系出现的频率不定，有时候自己会不在家。之前有过一次，深夜回家发现胡沈员窝在自己家门口睡熟了。那天早上胡沈员给大朱发了消息，说今晚来他家。因为只是临时工作来这边，就呆一个晚上，他没有定酒店。偏偏那天大朱的舞剧结束公演，大家一起去庆功宴，大朱去的时候还想着要早点回家，结果酒一喝多就忘了这件事。等回到家已经深夜两点多了。自己家在公寓楼层的最里面，出了电梯走一段转个弯才能看到位于角落的门。大朱刚转弯就看到胡沈员团着双腿倚在角落。白色的墙，灰色的门，穿着单薄的小小的人，怀里还抱着鼓鼓囊囊的双肩包。

看着特别心疼。

赶忙跑过去发现他已经睡熟了。他不忍心吵醒他，像抱个娃娃一样把他抱回家。

因为自责，因为心疼，大朱进一步让渡了这个空间的使用权。第二天，他在胡沈员离开的时候递出了自家家门钥匙。

“你不是说要私人空间吗？”

胡沈员背着双肩包，手拿着门把，门已经开了一半，就要踏出去。他回头看大朱，没有接。大朱在胡沈员住下之后，会抱怨他乱动东西，即使胡沈员大部分时候都事先跟他说过，大朱总是会忘记，偶尔语气还挺重。

家是隐秘，是自我，一个人的安心之处。只有在安全的地方人们才能入睡，远古人入住山洞，寻求安全感。进入了现代，人并没有改变多少，还是需要一个房子，一个家，以获得归属感。一旦有了属地，仿佛动物有领地意识，人也一样，会对侵入的异物表示防备与攻击。家是非常私人的，大朱那样的反应，胡沈员并不觉得他冒犯。因此胡沈员没有想过跟大朱要他家的钥匙。

“你拿着就是了。”

大朱拿了他的手把钥匙塞进去，大手覆盖拢了他的四指，让钥匙稳稳地躺在胡沈员的掌心。

“下次别再睡门口了。”

“好。”

不久之后大朱就后悔了。胡沈员出现的频率不高，改变空间的速度很快。人这种生物除了寻求归属之外，对于居住地会不自知地浸濡，也会为了寻求舒适与个性而改变装饰它。原本有些杂乱的家越来越整齐，多了茶具茶壶，多了书架和书，多了艺术品摆件和花草，大朱的家在胡沈员拥有钥匙之后，变得越来越有胡沈员的味道。

动物在领地留下气味标记的感觉。

大朱也不好说什么，毕竟是自己给人家钥匙的。慢慢习惯家的变动之后，胡沈员出现的频率也开始增加。大朱经常在没有任何通知的情况下回到家一开门就看到胡沈员在劈叉。

第一次的时候，大朱打开家门，像往常一样换了鞋就径直走进客厅。自己公寓的客厅与玄关连通着，地板一路平坦开阔。大朱走向沙发却突然被绊一跤，踉跄走了好几步，回头看才发现是一只脚，绷着脚尖的脚。脚的形状眼熟得不得了。从脚尖顺着腿望上去，又发现劈叉的胡沈员，他上半身贴在一侧大腿上，手够着那侧的脚，整个人隐藏在电视柜和茶几的间隙里，只有另一侧的脚露出在茶几外。自己才没看到。

他和贴在地面上的胡沈员大眼瞪小眼。

“欢迎回来。”

胡沈员脸贴在小腿上跟他打招呼。

自那次之后，大朱回到家不时会见到各种形状的胡沈员。比如掰腿过头贴着墙还能一手拿书看的胡沈员，比如倒立着把电脑放地上看电影的胡沈员，比如下着腰塞着耳机哼不成调歌曲的胡沈员……

胡沈员在大朱家把身体的柔软发挥到了极致。

大朱能够理解，理性上理解。舞者一定要每天拉筋的，因为身体习惯了，拉了筋身体才觉得舒爽。有很多老艺术家，哪怕已经退出舞台很久了，也会天天拉筋，就是为了身体舒服。自己也是要天天拉筋的，只是……

“我这里是家，不是练功房！”

大朱头暴青筋，忍无可忍，对着正在劈叉吃面的胡沈员一声吼。

而胡沈员闻声，非常淡定地转头看他，嘴里吸着面条，口齿不清地说：“你的面条下好了在厨房。”

说回面条，胡沈员对于面条似乎有着谜之执着，明明会做饭，往往还是会选择下面条。吃啥补啥，大朱开始认真地怀疑小胡那么软是因为爱吃面条。

今天又吃面条。小胡做的面条挺好吃的，也会很体贴的不给自己的面里放辣椒，但耐不住天天吃啊。小胡这次在他家已经呆了两周了，大朱吃了一周半的面条。

真的是顶不住了。

第二天终于是大朱休息，胡沈员有工作。趁着胡沈员不在家，大朱决定叫外卖。如果胡沈员在家，他不阻止大朱叫外卖，但是一定会说外卖的缺点，说“平时在外天天吃外卖，在家就要自己做”之类的话。大朱因此不太敢叫外卖，会被念。

人被束缚久了，一旦放纵就会失控。大朱本来就是想到什么做什么的人，在终于可以点外卖的情况下他叫了一大堆，他爱吃肉，便叫了西北面馆的手抓肉和大骨汤，还叫了烧烤和炸鸡。其实他也吃不了那么多，垃圾食品也不应该吃，但他就是想要叫这么多，觉得舒爽。莫名有种叛逆的感觉。

偷偷摸摸叫外卖的大朱完全忘记了一个事实——他在自己的家里。

食物陆续到了，他在茶几上随意摊放，单手支头侧躺在沙发上边拿手抓着吃边看电视。食物通过他的手穿越茶几和沙发之间的空隔，油，汤汁，调料，碎屑，全都滴滴拉拉落到地板上。大朱浑然不觉。

大朱本来就生活不拘小节，这点小事不会让他烦扰。直到胡沈员比预定地要早回来。

电视的声音很吵，他没有听到开门的声音。他躺在沙发上手拿着大骨头认真啃的时候，一抬眼看到胡沈员站在玄关通到客厅的入口。一个激灵坐起来，也不顾及骨头还没啃完，就藏到身后。可是面前还摊着罪状，茶几上各种没吃完的食物，摊满其上的油腻包装袋，飞到地上的塑料袋，脚底还有湿滑的感觉，偷偷低眼看去，全是脏污。

大朱有种小时候在家捣蛋被妈发现的感觉。但他就怂了一秒。他终于想起来这里是自己的家，自己想叫外卖天经地义，小胡之前也没不让他叫啊。有什么可怂的。

他把背后的骨头又拿到前面，放到茶几上，挺起胸膛，学着之前小胡说：“欢迎回来啊。”

胡沈员只是看着大朱，只是走过来。几步路而已，每靠近一步，大朱心里越虚。

“我也要吃。”

这么说着，胡沈员爬上沙发甩掉拖鞋，坐到大朱旁边，也拿了炸鸡开始吃。大朱悬着的心放下了。他之后才知道放心太早了。

“看什么？”

大朱油腻腻的手抓着电视遥控器，准备点播。胡沈员看了他的手两眼，却只回答了问题，他们选了文艺片。两人在沙发上边看电影边吃，小胡不时评论一下电影内容。

小胡比看上去能吃，大朱点的近乎四人份的食物两个人就全吃完了。

吃完之后，大朱继续摊在沙发上，吃得挺撑，他拿手按摩着肚子。胡沈员又从沙发侧面下去，不知去哪里，回来往大朱身上丢过来一个东西。大朱连忙在空中接过，摊开一看，是围裙。

胡沈员手里还拿着一副手套，他微笑着对大朱说：“大朱，把这些清理干净。”

因为刚刚胡沈员跟他一起吃东西看电影，大朱已经放下了担心，他完全不觉得胡沈员是认真的。他把围裙丢回给胡沈员，“我才不干。”

“不收拾你以后别想上床。”

胡沈员向来说到做到。

不上床就不上床呗，大朱心想自己还能睡沙发。不过为什么用的是“以后”这个说法……

突然他意识到小胡的此上床非彼上床。他忙跳起来，胡沈员抬着下巴眯着眼睛看他。言下之意分明是：你敢试试？

大朱乖乖地套上围裙戴上手套搞卫生。

“先擦了遥控器。”

胡沈员盘腿坐在沙发上颐气指使，仿佛他才是这个家的主人一样。大朱拿抹布擦了遥控器递给胡沈员。胡沈员开始找别的电影看，而大朱则开始收拾茶几桌面。

“你挡住我了。大朱。”

大朱默默挪开身体，把电视屏幕让出来。

明明是自己的家……

大朱一边打扫卫生，一边欲哭无泪。


	4. 若干年之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 承诺给小哥写番外，接触即兴本篇小哥真的全文最虐……  
> 现在兑现一下

若干年之后。

胡沈员正在星巴克的柜台前排队。今天是星期日，他突然觉得需要来一杯咖啡。平时对咖啡的需求并不强烈，咖啡太苦，即使加了大量的牛奶和糖也驱散不了黏稠在嘴里的苦涩的后劲。相较而言，茶的苦味就温和得多，即使是最浓郁的普洱也会在入喉咙之后的醇厚之中回甘，红茶则更温柔。

他来喝咖啡还有另一个原因，刘骥叫他出来谈工作。星巴克作为一个连锁咖啡品牌，虽然它的咖啡很难算得上好喝，它具有不同于其他小咖啡馆的好处，就是有着宽敞的空间而且遍地都是，非常适合用来自习和探讨工作。即使起了个大早，星巴克刚刚开门不久，这个坐落于闹市区的门店也已经坐了不少人，有跑来自习的学生，面前摊着自己看不懂的数学习题，有西装革履的商务人士，抱着个电脑看着股票，当然也有打发时光的年轻人，穿着休闲端着咖啡聊天。透过门店的落地窗可以直接看到街景，车辆川流而过，是忙碌的早晨。

前面的人陆续点完单，站在另一侧的柜台等待。轮到了胡沈员。在售货员的眼里，面前这个人看不出年龄，穿着像年轻人一样，撞色的宽松服饰，不过能够从沉稳的气质和点点白发中看出已经走过了人生大半的旅程。

“香草拿铁。Grande。”

“需要来点面包或者蛋糕吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。”

正在取手机付钱的时候，肩膀被拍了一下，回头看是刘骥。

“早上好啊。”

刘骥和自己一样穿着他们创立的品牌的衣服，颜色却选择了低调的搭配，和年龄很合衬。头发里也和自己一样有了零散的白发。

“不好意思啊，我跟他一起的，我要大杯美式，再加个可颂。我来付。”

售货员加上了刘骥点的东西，说了价格。胡沈员让刘骥付款。

等待咖啡的过程中，两个人并没有说话。已经挺久没有见面了，但他们不着急。互为知己的时间太久了，久到好像互相之间已经不需要多余的语言。因为事业的扩大和工作细化，胡沈员和刘骥的工作有了分岔。前不久胡沈员刚从国外回来，他的作品到国外巡演，刘骥则一直在国内运作着公司。今天来互相跟进一下情况，也有老友相聚的意思。

胡沈员端详着几个月没见的老友。刘骥的脸上也有了岁月的痕迹，不同于作为舞蹈演员的自己，刘骥并不特别在意保养，或者说即使保养了也无所谓驻龄，看上去更符合他们现在这个年纪。胡沈员在早上起床的时候也会在眼角发现日益增加的细纹，时间毫不留情，费尽心机也终究留不住胶原蛋白。身体渐渐变得没有往日灵活，每天拉筋的时候仿佛可以听到筋骨卡啦咔啦的声音，衰老的关节在年轻的活动中注入活力，获得舒爽，然后又可以继续跳舞。不过现在更多的是舞蹈编导和导演的工作。从二十多岁开始，与刘骥已经合作了近乎半辈子了。

没想到时间已经过去了那么久了。

咖啡准备好了，喊了他的名字，刘骥自然地取了两人的咖啡，和以前一样。结果他的可颂落在柜台，胡沈员端了起来。

日光之下，并无新事。

即使这么多年过去了，世事还是没有变多少。

寻了落地窗边的座位，他们坐下终于开始聊天。

“你这两天怎么样？” 刘骥首先开口。

“挺好的呀。你之前不也问了，还问？”

“哈哈，习惯性问一下。你应该还是在家暴睡了挺久的吧，在国外的时候天天说累死了。”

“没有，人老了睡不着，我起得特别早，起来做做吃的看看书什么的。不过也休息够了，明天就去工作室。”

“不用那么着急回来，最近可以多休息休息，刚刚告一段落，还没到忙的时候。”

仅仅这么个来回，话题好像就消耗完了，胡沈员端起咖啡又喝。他看着刘骥问出了和他刚刚一样的问题：“你最近怎么样？”

问出来才发现，原来如此。胡沈员理解了刘骥开场白这么询问自己的理由。

“我也挺好的。” 刘骥笑着回复，他一早就意识到了，话题就接着被他转移向了工作。一聊起工作，两个人之间的氛围顺畅了很多。现在的工作依旧忙碌，但比起以前，很是省心，火车在既定的轨道上畅通无阻，早年历经艰难铺设的铁路足够坚实。

“说起来，没想到已经过去这么久了。记得我们刚开始的时候，还挺困难的呢，现在都这么顺利了。”

“是啊，白驹过隙一般。一直忙就不觉得过了那么久。总是要突然回首才发现原来已经走过了那么长的路。”

“以前一起挤在出租屋里，你不乐意做地铁去那么远的排练房就在家练舞，我回家经常会看到各种形状的你呢。刚开始我特别不习惯，舞蹈演员都是这样的嘛？那时候真的很有意思。”

“那个啊，其实我现在还是会哈哈。只要有空间都会跳啊，无所谓地方的。”

“还有你害怕蟑螂，有一次你在洗澡看到蟑螂疯狂尖叫，我当时在客厅还以为你怎么了呢，冲进去看才发现只是蟑螂而已。”

“你还曾经把我电熨斗的壳当帽子，好傻。”

“你怎么尽记得这些奇怪的事情。” 胡沈员略略觉得不好意思。在自己印象里的刘骥，倒是正常很多。“再说，你不也戴了嘛，干嘛只说我。” 有点不满地反击一句，完全没有攻击力。

“年轻的时候真的很好玩啊，虽然也很辛苦。走在信念的道路上，再多的辛苦都无所谓。一腔热诚的少年人，每一天都是奋斗的感觉。现在一切都在正轨上，反而失去了些乐趣。不过也是因为年轻时候的积累，才会有现在这样的结果。”

“嗯，你这话听起来太像我说的了哈哈，以前你会更现实主义一点呢。是啊，19年是转折点，福报的积累吧。一夜之间的变化，我最开始很不习惯，能让大众看到是真的很开心，不过多少也有受宠若惊的感觉。之后虽然因为那场疫情延后了不少演出，最后都很顺利地度过了。”

“有些事情真的很难解释，宗教的说法很贴切啊。我是真的这么觉得。那时候很顺利，你能现在这样，也都是因为心态很好啊，宠辱不惊。你之前的经历决定了你的心态。完全没有因为突然红了变得自满或骄傲，一直都很清醒。就是因为这样才顺利的。万物皆有因果。”

没想到会从这么注重实际的刘骥嘴里听到这样玄学的话。看上去没有变的，实际上切切实实地改变了。

就像他们俩之间的关系。

“19年确实发生了很多事情呢。”刘骥看着窗外的车流，露出怅惘的表情，“那一年对我而言好像做梦一样。”

胡沈员突然不知道怎么回答。他和刘骥不是第一次说起这件事。可是现在这个时间点提起，却莫名地伤感。他们在19年分开，而自己也是在19年和大朱在一起。那些事情仿佛就在昨天一样。

19年真的是个特别的年份，自己的人生连带着周围人的世界都翻天覆地。

在那一年之前，胡沈员觉得自己的生活就是那样了吧。作为一个独立舞者独立编导，有一定的名气却不至于太红，努力宣传剧场，将希望寄托于下一辈人，以及和刘骥走下去，平淡过一生。

现在的生活也不至于波澜壮阔，和之前的人生比起来起起伏伏更少一些。却不一样。

如果说之前的人生是伍迪艾伦的电影的话，那一年之后的生活就是韦斯安德森的感觉。荒唐又明丽的颜色充斥每一个角落，一切总有意外而一切最终都得到了妥帖的安置。

被平实的幸福填满的生活。现在坐在自己对面的刘骥也是组成部分之一。

“这些年谢谢你。” 胡沈员由衷地这么说着。

比起道歉的话，感谢更有诚意。

他们分开的时候，自己一句话都没有说，因为说不出来，这么多年胡沈员一直觉得欠他一句对不起。只是，道歉的话往往有着辜负的意思，有着对错的区分。道歉无法弥补，无法回应。感谢却将对方接纳：

你所做的一切我都看到了，你的想法我都接收到了，你的情感是给我的礼物，我切实地表示珍重。

刘骥转过脸对上他的眼睛。他说：“即使过了这么多年，我还是觉得你很美。”

“哈哈哈，这样说会让你对象嫉妒的。” 胡沈员却轻松地笑了。

“哈哈，他不是那么小鸡肚肠的人。他也是很喜欢你的啊，毕竟也是跳舞的。我以为你之后就不会再喜欢别人了，他倒是不一样。”

“缘分这种东西很难说的，你们俩我看着也是有缘的。你们在一起看上去很幸福啊。”

“一把年纪了还说有缘……” 刘骥难得流露出腼腆，拿起咖啡杯遮掩。

他们继续闲聊着，话题源源不断。

晨光透过不染纤尘的玻璃洒在他们身上，清亮通透。

胡沈员的手机震了，他点开看了看。

“要走了吗？” 刘骥询问。

“嗯。我们要出去吃午饭。他来接我了。”

刘骥的手机也响了，刘骥接了电话，胡沈员看着他一边点头应和一边忍不住笑意。挂了电话，刘骥对他说：“好巧，我也是。”

他们结伴出了星巴克。

“我走这边。”

“那我刚好相反。”

胡沈员向左走，刘骥向右走。两人走去的方向，各有一个人等待着。

\------

“你们说了什么？”

大朱一脸阴沉地询问，他这么多年还是戒备刘骥。外表看上去成熟稳重了太多，性格却没变多少。

“小鸡肚肠。”

胡沈员嗔他一句，握住了他的手。


	5. 一分钟

那是大朱还没有剪头发时候的事。

那是大朱还没有和胡沈员在一起时候的事。

大朱顶着一头乱发，他的头发下了台就被扯掉了，长长的黑发从颈后垂到胸前，随着他的走动轻轻摆荡。

“你看到了什么？”

大朱无视胡沈员的询问，默默走过来，他突然撑开了坐在椅子上的胡沈员的双腿。手很用力，手指都嵌到了肌肉里。

双腿被轻易地打开到极限，结束演出的身体还滞黏着疲惫，却在刹那被这双手唤醒。

周围交谈往来的演员们没有注意到胡沈员所在的这个角落，也无从注意到他疲惫里燃起的火苗，因大朱的双手而燎原的火苗。

全身都紧张起来。大朱撑着他的腿蹲下。

他吞咽了口水，喉结滚动。

极细微。大朱不会发现。

脚尖忍不住点起，红色裤摆在抖动。

他要做什么？

胡沈员的手攥紧了塑料椅子的扶手。扶手边缘粗糙锋利，割得极疼。

大朱松了手，他的头发垂下来，搔在他的腹上。

好痒。

痒极了。

胡沈员开始后悔一下台就解了上衣。

大朱抬手，把头发随意拢起来，双手支起熟练地将他过长的黑发扎成松垮的丸子。手臂在化妆镜灯的直射下肌线尽显，光影分明。然后他俯下身去。

胡沈员的喉头滚着尖叫，即将沸腾的水。

他想做什么？他在做什么？他为什么这么做？

一时间脑子里呼啸过无数疑问。打开的双腿从根部颤抖，他的脚尖绷紧，身体发出悲鸣。

渴望的欢愉。

大朱靠近着自己。压抑的心情直接反映在身体上。能不能争点气！自己的身体就算愤怒也无法丢弃。

大朱的手再次扶上他的腿。颤抖停止。

他发现了，大朱另一只手捡起了什么。

黑褐色的，带着触须，三对肢节的脚，刺眼的化妆镜灯下呈半透明的光泽甲壳……

“啊————”

尖叫终于从喉咙深处破冲而出。

一只死去的蟑螂。

“娘的你吓死我，一只蟑螂至于吗？”

胡沈员跳到化妆台上，所有人都看向这边。大朱单手捂着耳朵远离胡沈员，手里拎着的蟑螂死尸摇晃不停。

不过是发生在一分钟之内的事。


	6. 嫉妒

事情的起因是胡沈员微博发了一条聚会的合照。好死不死在520这一天。这一天大朱什么都没有收到。按道理来讲，大朱不应该在意到这些细节的日期的，但是社交网络上铺天盖地的人造节日狂欢还有胡沈员在同一天连续发了好几条，他本来不想注意都注意到了。他以为胡沈员对自己会有所表示，然而一整天过去了，胡沈员没有回复大朱的消息。他头一次以自己的钱买了机票连夜飞到胡沈员所在的城市，母亲生病都没有这个待遇。

大朱直接找进了排练房。胡沈员恰巧一个人在排练房里，毕竟时间很早，一起排练的人还没来。大朱一句话都没说就走进来，不加解释就抓了他的手臂把他掼到地上，胡沈员匍匐在地，还没搞明白到底怎么回事，就被扯了衣服手指插进身体。他想反抗，大朱以肢体为牢笼将他桎梏，而他面对着地面无论用手打还是用脚踢都没有攻击力。

单手抓着他短短的头发，大朱将他的头拽起来，一手继续做着扩张。胡沈员嘴里流泻出苦闷的呻吟，大朱的野蛮他深知，即使如此这次也有些太过粗暴。大朱则充耳不闻。他的内心从昨晚看到那条微博就开始暴动。看到胡沈员出去喝酒，在那个日子里喝酒，和不是自己的男人。大朱不知道自己怎么了。他也无所谓自己怎么了。

他现在只想着一件事。野兽不过只能遵从本能。无所谓会不会有人来，以野兽交合的姿势毫不怜惜地侵犯。

大朱不考虑，胡沈员则开始探究因果。昨天大朱在早上给自己发了消息，一个简单的询问，今天是什么日子啊。

自己回复了吗？

因为忙碌，消息太多，胡沈员有时候会意念回复，在心里以为自己回复了，实际上并没有打成字发出去。那条消息，大概是没有真的回复吧。晚上还有聚会，和扬扬老师还有霍尊老哥。白天开始就为着能够跟许久未见的朋友聚会而开心，自己就没想到要跟大朱做点表示。

大朱原本应该不在意这些细节才对……

胡沈员忽然愉悦了起来。他的心情变得很好。

他在嫉妒啊。多么可爱。

他想看大朱的模样。

“大朱，我要看你。”

大朱千斤重地压在他身上。手指在他身上掐出淤青，力道让他整个人都弹起，胸前的皮肤磨蹭在地胶粗糙的表面，刺痛不已。

“不行。” 大朱一手在下面托着他的腰，另一只手又压着，让他动弹不得。

而胡沈员怎么会顺从大朱的意思。随着时间的拉长，大朱消耗着体力，连续的挺动也让他失了专注。

在大朱几乎连续不停的动作之间找到缝隙，他双手撑地一个扭身，终于翻转过来面对大朱，为了让他不再把自己翻过去，四肢都攀附上大朱的身体。

大朱如预想一般面色不善，轮廓冷硬，阴沉显得恐怖。胡沈员不觉得大朱恐怖，他觉得满意，嘴角上扬。下身位置的改变让大朱更易触及敏感之处。他愉悦极了，从头至尾一副轻佻的神情，乖巧地随着他的动作而呻吟哼唱。

是的，是哼唱，他将高潮时候断断续续的喘息直接加上了旋律，谱成了曲。脑海里甚至响起欢乐颂，情不自禁就哼了出来。像永恒饥饿的饕餮获得了餍足。过早地获得满足，大朱还没有，他还在暴怒。

胡沈员上挑的眼角近乎挪瑜，旁观大朱无名的愤怒。明明承受着痛，却欢愉。

大朱看不得他这样的表情。眼见心烦。五指张开，手掌盖上他的脸，胡沈员的脸那么小，被完全地遮蔽住。还是能感觉到他急促的呼吸，肌肉的收紧，他还在笑。

有什么好笑的！更添一层暴躁。

手掌按下，用力掐了下去，胡沈员的脸颊太过柔软，感觉到变形，现在他的脸上应该浮现出扭曲了吧，被自己强制改变的表情。胡沈员的后脑勺磕碰着排练室的地面，坚硬无比，却因为大朱的力度产生嵌入进地胶的幻觉。好疼，却好爽。

整张脸都被捂住，大朱的力度分明超过了必要的程度。呼吸不畅，呜咽被封锁，因为情动而极度需要氧气，越来越强烈的窒息感将他送上更高一层的迷幻。他的双手抓上大朱那只手腕，却丝毫没有施力的意思，放任大朱的发泄。

大朱太用力了，全身都因为愤怒而绷紧，线条突显无余，骨骼、经脉、肌肉，生生不息地律动着，每每冲撞充满了暴力性的优美。米开朗基罗都无从雕刻出最高涨的情绪催生的至美。

胡沈员在被遮蔽的视野中想象着，因为自己而创作出的神迹，此时的大朱比舞蹈的时候更加鲜明。

即使被捂住脸，即使无法呼吸，即使头颅被强力按压在地面，纤细的脖颈伸展至极限随时可以被他折断，胡沈员还是迎合着他。柔韧的身体弯折，腰肢随着大朱的动作起承，双腿习惯性地圈住他的腰，在他撤出之时身后的双脚用力将他推进，挺进之时又加上了一层力道让他进入得更深。胡沈员的内里温暖，收缩着，脉动着，要求着他，诱惑着他。

明明已经遮盖住脸了，大朱却还是逃不过被魅惑的命运。

胡沈员的脸还是少年的模样，表情向来从容而克制，因为自己沾染上情欲，因为痛苦而扭曲，大朱最喜欢胡沈员失去表情管理的那一刻，剥下他的盔甲，眼睛里渗出清澈的水。大朱更迷恋那双眼睛，噙着泪水无辜又无害，可是看着自己的时候，自己对上的时候，却感觉被黑洞吸进去一般，以至一次次丢失理智。

伊索尔德的魔汤，被遮盖的人一定不知道他的表情是比任何药物更为强效的催情剂。此时已经将这魔汤封印，为什么还是被迷了神识？似乎掩埋心灵的窗户让这个身体自发地用更多的部分表达，全身都是毒，他一定是披着天使外皮的恶魔。

每一次迎合，都让大朱更为深入，越深入他越觉得烫，烫得要将他从致命之处焚烧殆尽。

大朱又一次感觉头脑里的理性要被烧断了，他的脑内响起警钟。

怎么可以被牵着鼻子走！

大朱饮鸩止渴，咬上胡沈员暴露出的喉结，在咬下的瞬间攀至顶峰，收不住力，手掌下漏出悲鸣。抓着自己手腕的两只手比自己的手小，掐进肌肉还是疼。用力而显得绝望的手似乎在求救，大朱终是失控。

好一会儿才又捡回了自我，脖颈上已经留下牙印。大朱松了覆盖在胡沈员面部的手，退出了胡沈员的身体，结合之处随着他的撤离渗出黏腻的液体，分不清是胡沈员的，还是他的。他用手肘撑在胡沈员脸侧的地面上，他还是继续埋头在胡沈员的脖颈，像是要尝尽胡沈员的味道一般细细舔舐着，用舌头抚平参差不齐的印记。

他还不敢看那张脸。

终于获得呼吸权利的胡沈员大口大口地喘着气。贴近的身体方便了拥抱，胡沈员的双手习惯性地抓上他的背，报复式地用指甲扣嵌脊柱和肩胛。大朱似乎感觉不到，从脖颈亲吻下去，在锁骨之间的凹陷流连，轻轻啃咬。忏悔似的温存。

牙齿在锁骨敏感处的试探带来的感觉很痒，就好像此时贴在自己下颌的黄毛。大朱的短发随着头的动作不断搔蹭着。他的头发不是很硬，以前头发蹭到身体上也只有一些些扎，染发伤了发质变得比以前更柔软，现在只觉得痒。颜色也从金黄变成了掉色的枯黄。胡沈员不再紧抓大朱的背，伸手蹭揉那短短的黄毛。像在安抚自尊心受挫的大猫。一手揉着他的金毛，一手圈上大朱的脖子。

记得刚染那会儿还沾到自己身上过。胡沈员轻声地笑了，胸脯轻颤，起伏直接传递到紧贴着自己的大朱身上。大朱感受到他的笑，不满地用双手撑起了身体，俯视着他。胡沈员的手还是圈在他的脖子上。

“你笑什么啊？”

视角拉远才发现胡沈员身上惨不忍睹，他有一丢丢后悔。

胡沈员不答，只是笑。另一只手也伸上去，大朱被胡沈员双手圈住脖子。

像被套上项圈。

不在意细节却因为自己而在意，偏执。不曾有过危机却因为自己而暴怒，嫉妒。不习惯过节日却因为自己而渴望，欲念。项圈之上烙印罪名。

自由被剥夺，不能进入神的国。

从来不受拘束的野兽被束缚。以爱之名。

“你猜啊？”


	7. 脚

“大朱，你要不要拉筋？”

“好啊。”

大朱答应的时候并没有想到竟然会是现在这种情形。他和胡沈员在排练房里，他此时正平躺在地上，两腿扎马步一般的姿势，髋部打开，两脚抵着墙，胯骨膝盖一条线，其上悬着把杆，胡沈员扶着把杆站在他两腿之间，越过把杆俯视他，笑嘻嘻地问：“准备好了吗？”

众多练舞人的噩梦，踩青蛙胯。他马上就要经历头一次。

“活动过了，好了。”

“那我开始啰。”

只见胡沈员两手撑把杆轻轻一跳，脚就一左一右踩上自己的膝盖。他的重心还撑在把杆上，脚轻轻踩着膝盖，像踩着那种常设立在小区和公园里的老年健身器材，上下活动，自己的膝盖也就跟着活动，连带着两腿之间的筋在松紧之间徘徊。

踩青蛙胯，顾名思义，是为了开胯，增加软开度。大朱开始练舞的时间晚，柔软度确实不如那些从两三岁就开始练舞的人，和胡沈员比起来就更显高下。因为柔软度相对而言是他的劣势，他还记得沈伟老师说自己有些地方确实可以提高，那么开胯不是一个坏主意，所以胡沈员提出踩胯的时候，他没有拒绝。只是大朱不是从学院里走出来的舞者，出来跳舞之后也没有那么重视基本功。那些学院派耳熟能详的压腿开胯训练他有些经历过，有些没有。踩青蛙胯就是他没有经历过的。

“你以前被踩过吗？”

“我经常被踩。因为要把骨头掰成想要的形状，虽然我软，也要下苦功的。”

“疼吗？”

“疼。但是也要压。”

虽然被这么说了，大朱心里多少还是有点轻视这个训练的。疼能疼到什么程度？他经历过别的开腿训练，觉得自己没什么好担心的。胡沈员那么轻，应该不能踩到底，不至于很疼。然而他错估了一点，胡沈员再轻也过了百，而且对踩跨很有经验，知道怎么转移重心放沉身体。

胡沈员从踩上他的膝盖之时就切换成了舞蹈教师。最开始的震颤式压是准备，帮助大朱放松，也顺便感受一下他胯的柔韧性。在心里有谱之后，胡沈员开始慢慢放体重到大朱的膝盖之上。

大朱开始感觉到韧带收紧的痛了。

重量一寸一寸叠加。胡沈员终于将体重完全给到大朱，他扶着把杆的手只是为了保持平衡。大朱比刚刚预估的还要硬，踩上去发现自己的体重居然压不到底。

少年还需努力啊。这么想着，胡沈员从上方端详大朱的脸，现在已经染了血气上涌的红。估计挺疼的。

大朱的感受可不止是挺疼，是非常疼。胡沈员刚开始放重量的时候还可以忍受，而随着膝盖越来越接近地面，撕裂般的疼痛逐步鲜明。像一根钢丝扯在皮下，越嵌越深，还越来越锋利。两腿眼见着就要贴到地面了。疼痛也达到了可以忍受的极限。

小胡怎么这么沉！

大朱在心里疯狂骂娘，却抿着嘴，一声不吭。不可以在小胡面前示弱。但他还是拿双手去托自己的大腿，这样可以支撑一下，也是告诉踩腿的人差不多得了。

“把手拿开，你要放松！放松才能让筋松开。你不要对抗我，你一对抗筋骨都会跟着紧张。”

进入教师模式的胡沈员有着强烈的威压感。大朱其实很想出声开骂，但是他痛到只能憋着气，声音锁在喉咙里。他将手挪开，不过还是搭在大腿侧。

“手尽量拿开。”

又是一声命令。大朱把手再挪开了几分，搭到耻骨的位置。

胡沈员看到大朱的神情，语气缓和了下来：“知道很痛的，你尽量放松。不要憋气，要呼吸。”

胡沈员将手放离了把杆，后背倚到墙上，重心倾斜，便又加了几分力道，手在背后利用摩擦力把自己往下挪。先是缓慢，终是一口气踩到底。

大朱咬紧了牙关。太阳穴上青筋清晰可见。脸更红了。

疼。

好疼。

疼死了！

他在紧咬牙关的瞬间听到自己下颌软骨鼓起的声音。太疼了，他没想到这么疼。大朱自认为自己对疼痛是有耐受性的，不怕的。可是这拉筋的疼痛和跌打损伤的疼痛完全不同，性质的区别。这种疼痛不是外伤那种锋利，而是隐隐的，绵长的，却那么疼。随着时间的累积，疼痛的等级指数型增长。这种疼痛来自未受伤的筋骨，自发地从深处涌出来，直接地从肉里疼出来，无可排解，无法舒散，发泄释放均不得。就好像心灵的伤，外部的伤害可以抵挡，内部的疼痛无法忍耐。什么都做不了，全身的神经都在尖叫，十二万分地感受内部的惨痛。

死死咬着牙齿，大朱疼得恍惚，恍惚中想着，小胡一直是经历这样的疼痛过来的吗？要达到他那么软，该疼多少次，疼多深啊？明明是那么不吃痛的一个人……

大朱的疼痛更深了。

“自己数一百下。” 胡沈员的声音飘进大朱耳里，成了疼痛中唯一的方向，他在脑子里机械性地数数。

一，二，三……

“放松，呼吸。” 一边提醒着大朱，胡沈员倚墙一边看表掐时间。大朱的下半身整个都麻了，什么腿胯髋都感觉不到。他闭着眼睛，除了数数，胡沈员的声音是指引。

“最后十秒，数出来。”

“十，九，八，七，六，五，四……”

“三，二，一。” 胡沈员接过他的话头，数完了最后三个数，“好了。”

随着这一声，胡沈员又抓住把杆，重心挪过去，给脚松了劲儿，但还踩在大朱的膝盖上。此时他终于卸了指导者的身份。像孩子玩单杠一样撑在把杆上，上半身越过把杆看大朱。见大朱手臂抬起，小臂遮住眼睛，虚浮地喘着气。胡沈员玩儿似的松踩双脚，目的一是帮大朱放松，另有目的二。

“表现不错啊大朱，给你奖赏。”

大朱听见了胡沈员调笑的语气，却没在脑海里组织出意义。他才从疼痛中缓过来，下半身还是麻的，失去了神经末梢一般的麻。

然后他感受到什么。

没有知觉的下半身产生幻觉，被外部的力量所压迫。他赶忙拿开手够头看去。胡沈员穿着袜子的脚确定无疑地踩在他的中央。舞者的脚多么灵巧，脚趾张开，隔着裤子衔起那柱体，细拢慢捻，轻重交错。他的下半身还是被麻覆盖，知觉失灵，却唯独腿间被种下一粒种子。小小的种子，那种子砰砰脉动，胡沈员的脚是营养，是水分，是告知其发芽的号角，它在地下积蓄许久，拼命挤兑土壤，终于从滞重失感之中破出，打破负压其上铺天盖地的麻，直冲冲地竖立在胡沈员的脚下。大朱的眼睛接收到了这个画面，他的大脑拒绝承认这个事实，幻觉一般的勃起，截肢之人的幻肢。他呓语叫出名字。

“小胡，你在干嘛……”

被叫到名字的人玩耍似的笑着，从下方穿过把杆，再站起来的时候，一脚踏上大朱直挺挺的致命之处。一时间血脉鼓动，所有的神经复苏，连带着麻所遮蔽的疼，不是韧带的疼，而是另一种异样带着快感的疼。

大朱的太阳穴再次暴出青筋。胡沈员的双手在背后扶着把杆。他巧妙地控制着体重，蹋踩着大朱的腿间。大朱的短发因为大量渗出的汗而分缕。腿间的刺激渐强，完美舞者就连脚都有着惊人的表现力，袜子勾勒出脚的形状，变幻出无数漂亮的线条。它以奇异的道具即兴，道具愈加勃发，大朱从未觉得宽松的舞蹈裤竟可以如此得紧。他忍耐不住了。

他要起身，胡沈员另一只脚则踩上他的胸膛。大朱一时滞气。如此沉。小胡是这么沉的吗？

那只脚沿着胸口中央的凹陷滑行，袜子布料粗糙，蹭刮在胸口激起一阵战栗，舞者的脚有着独立的生命，它紧绷起来，在大朱的胸口跳舞，脚趾尖伸远点到他的喉结，又羞涩一般缩回去，再大胆挑逗他的乳尖，沿着边缘绕圈，五指弹音阶般律动，循环往复。大朱不再忍耐，在那只脚又一次试探着向前之时，他捉了脚踝往前一拽，胡沈员一时失了平衡，但他控制住了，没被捉住的脚离了大朱的腿间，就势踩上了肋骨。

接着胡沈员眼睛里映出的是，大朱捉着自己的脚，含住了趾尖。原本自己脸上的调笑，转移到了大朱的脸上。

刚刚作恶多端的脚趾被拘禁，被行刑，大朱毫不留情咬下，胡沈员猛地缩了脚却被硬拽住撤不得，大朱叼着他的脚趾，从下方斜睨着他，是挑衅，是招摇。再隔着袜子舔舐，结合已知轻重的啃咬。袜子被口涎濡湿得透彻，艳色的袜子尖端沉淀出深色。胡沈员吞了口口水。

大朱牙齿叼了脚趾间湿透的袜子一角，手从脚踝挪到小腿腹，再挑衅似的看了一眼胡沈员，脖子扬起，手往后撤，愣生生将袜子给拽了下来。

胡沈员的左脚完全地暴露在大朱的眼前。那是一双怎样的脚啊。

愈合的未愈合的伤，红斑与淤青，骨骼嶙峋，指甲劈裂，惨淡丑陋。和穿着袜子的时候截然不同。袜子是遮掩，只有线条形状，只彰显美好，人们看着穿了袜子的脚，那么漂亮，那么美，大朱将袜子脱下，将华美包装撕开，赤裸的脚，满是伤痕。

大朱从来都是赤脚，他不怕暴露出辛苦与狼狈，胡沈员总是穿着袜子，他只让人们看到袜子包裹住的美好线条。

胡沈员穿着袜子的那只脚踩在他身上，很沉。

大朱承载着这个重量，胡沈员生命的重量。呼吸着，那沉重随他胸膛的起伏浮起又落下。

他又将那只脚送入口中，胡沈员觉得羞耻，赤裸纠缠的时候都不觉得羞耻，此时暴露出脚却让他难以忍受，他想缩回来却被大朱固定脚踝不能动。大朱用舌头细细描绘形状，像是要把那些伤口都在此刻治愈。先是拇趾，二趾，依次而过，最后到小趾，劈裂的指甲刮到他的舌头。他又去轻舔脚掌，脚掌上厚厚的茧，苍白干枯，都是荣耀。再亲吻脚心，此处皮肤稍稍柔软，以至于大朱都轻柔起来，胡沈员因为痒而略略瑟缩。然后是脚踵，圆润饱满，成熟又陈旧，都是岁月的积淀。这样绵密地舔舐着，亲吻他的脚，脚都变得烫了。

胡沈员从来没有被关照过脚，大朱的口腔包裹着单足，湿热黏腻温暖，认真地吞吐着脚趾，啧啧的水声，他看着自己的脚从大朱的口腔里出来又进去，沾满了晶莹的口液，水淋淋的，还反着光。他又一次吞咽了口水，口干身燥，想要夹腿的欲望疯狂地涌上头脑。大朱拽着他的腿，他不能合拢。

只是脚而已，胡沈员不能理解，他的脸上染了太多的红，因为羞耻，因为痒。他起意的时候没有料到这个境况。

大朱看不到胡沈员的脸，他听着胡沈员的呼吸，从上面传来的呼吸乱了节奏。

足够了。

他抓着他的脚踝拽倒他，胡沈员重心不稳摔倒在地，大朱翻身压到他身上。胡沈员双手遮了脸，他的羞耻还没有散去。大朱抓了他的双腕掰过头顶，压向地面，“你别挡住脸。”

另一只手则熟门熟路地伸入裤子，随意撸动两下胡沈员挺立的性器，就深入下去径直插入身体。胡沈员绞紧了他。大朱看着胡沈员皱起眉头，恶作剧心起，他学着胡沈员刚刚的腔调：“你要放松！放松才能让屁眼松开。你不要对抗我，你一对抗屁眼都会跟着紧张。”

“你……”

胡沈员忍不住想骂他，却被夺了唇舌，大朱的吻一如既往的充满了掠夺的野性，每一次似乎都要把他的灵魂给吸出来。胡沈员不甘示弱，回敬同样激进的吻。两个人的气息都很长，这场唇舌战争像是竞赛比拼谁的气息更长一般，直到胡沈员咬破大朱的嘴唇，铁锈味的液体宣告着输赢，才终于松开。

然而大朱分明是声东击西，胡沈员被亲吻分了神，下身此时已经湿软张合，不知何时已经尽吞四指。大朱已经很熟悉胡沈员的身体了，在口唇分离的瞬间手指在一点猛按下去，胡沈员反弓着腰几乎弹跳起来，却将胸口再次送入大朱之口。血迹染上胡沈员的胸口，大朱用刚刚被咬破的嘴唇叼了他的乳珠吸吮，牙齿细细研磨，刺痛且痒，胡沈员难耐地扭动身体，而双手被大朱用力扣在头顶，不得动弹。

大朱一下下刺激着胡沈员体内的敏感点。快意涟漪一般从身体内部荡开来，一波接着一波，意识被冲淡，眼里又轻易凝聚起水汽，他的声音漏了出来，身体软了下来。大朱松了胡沈员被禁锢的双手，胡沈员柔软而舒展地绽开在他面前，他被邀请，进入，花将他收拢在体内。胡沈员总是这么柔软，无论是哪一方面，都那么柔软，对一切温和温柔不强求，可是这样的他大朱看不惯。如果表里如一也就算了，分明是有着热诚的内心却强制包裹起来。即使胡沈员已经习惯了那样的处事态度，大朱还是想要把他撕开来。

他像要撕裂他一般地撞击着，他要操开他，他觉得不满，他要将他展开，把所有的秘密暴露出来，一丝不剩。就像把袜子脱掉暴露出脚。胡沈员承受着撞击，一下又一下，未开封的剑凭借着重力硬生生剁开肉身，想要合上腿，却被大朱硬掰开打开到极限承接着。他本能觉得受不住了，要逃。手撑在背后，一只脚穿着袜子一只脚没穿袜子，双脚扑腾着往后撤，柱头樱红，微微颤动，未能闭合的穴口渗出黏稠银液，在地上留下点点痕迹。却被大朱捉了脚踝再次拽回来更加凶猛地操干。

“疼的话就哭。”

胡沈员失去了时间的概念，混乱不堪。他仿佛回到小时候翻进清晨的练功房跟自己死磕压骨的时候，他大声哭泣着，随着大朱的动作把过去吞进去的疼痛全部吐出来。呼吸变得急促而浅薄，慌乱毫无节奏，身体哭得一颤一颤地，像花期正盛不堪负重的铃花。恣意而放纵的哭声回荡在只有他们两个人的排练房。

大朱在胡沈员迷乱之中抓了他的两手，手指嵌到一起，紧紧相扣。

他们做了一次又一次，胡沈员后来回想起那一天，依稀记得他被大朱抱起，背撞到墙上，就着站着的姿势再次被破开。身体没了力，全靠大朱支撑，他被大朱抱在怀里，沉甸甸地压在他肩膀上。大朱支撑着自己，承载着这份重量。


	8. 梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花吐症  
> +  
> 泰戈尔的一句诗：  
> 有一次，我梦到我们彼此陌生  
> 醒来后，发现原来我们彼此深爱。

是什么时候开始这个症状的呢？

从口里大片大片地吐出花瓣，从深处涌起的恶心，喉咙痉挛，口腔蔓延苦涩，泪腺被翻涌上来的痛楚挤压，淅淅沥沥地落大朵大朵的花。胡沈员扒在马桶边缘呕吐，双手撑着马桶沿，跪在地上，双肘朝天，背部抽紧，狼狈不堪。

马桶水槽盖满了花。紫蓝鸢尾，眼泪和鸢尾一齐啪嗒啪嗒地掉，持续落在马桶里，原本的槽已经盛满花，像雨打花瓣。

花瓣不沾水，落下溅起的水成一颗颗珠凝于一片片花瓣，仿佛清晨新鲜的露珠。只是此时反射的是厕所顶上无机制的惨淡灯光而不是苍穹之下公平温暖的太阳。

花香氤氲在逼仄的空间。可他什么也闻不到。呕吐作用于全身，没有一处不痛。因为无法进食而枯瘦，已经持续三个月了。

医生说，持续三个月就没救了，衰竭而死。

他冲进卫生间的时候瞥见镜中的自己，脸青白，眼睛却通红，惨淡不忍卒睹。痛苦凝以实体显像，站不住跪倒在地，从体内啼血呕吐出花朵。还要忍受多久，死亡的逼近太过切实，以至于无法感应，黑云压城之际万马齐喑不记热闹天光，以至于倾覆或成救赎。花吐尽干呕，干薄的身体连简单的站立都做不到。

这样的身体居然白天还能跳舞，他牵动嘴角扯出一个笑，更像脸部肌肉痉挛。佩服自己，身体没有力气就用精神的气力，除了日益瘦削无人发现他的秘密。只有第一次未曾预见才泄露端倪。

那一次他甚至自己都没有注意到。

三个月前。夏日的排练厅里空气滴如油，像温度尚未足够的炸锅，筷子戳进去连气泡都升不起来。太过闷热喘气艰巨。空调隔着油轰鸣失效，自己和同事汗如雨下，却还在执行着练习的命令。在舞者生活里并无他趣的一天。

音乐滞粘在空气里，无人注意到脚步，直至门洞大开。

胡沈员转过身的时候油样的空气被搅动，被冲淡，他看见音符飞扬，清爽的风轻飘飘地吹进来，拂过他的眼。

双手大张还保持着推门的姿势，高挑精悍，脸上艳阳高照，笑得明亮。

他不是第一次见大朱，他不是第一次看大朱迟到推门而入，脸上挂着没心没肺的笑。他们很熟，抬头见面擦身而过的那种熟。或许是那阵仲夏之风作怪，风带来了种子，在他呼吸之间落土，就成了病。

他的留心太过肥沃，病种的温床，以至于一沾就疯狂生长。

突如其来的一阵恶心，挤压心脏突破而出，用手捂住嘴。

一朵鸢尾落于手心。

身边的同事受到惊吓，他扯谎含糊了过去。花吐症，这个疾病罕见却有着惊人的致死率和恐怖的传播性，蔓延不过半年却引起强烈恐慌。皆因肆虐以来医生束手无策。治愈的材料与法则太过简单，单恋投射的人回以诚实与爱，以至于像玩笑一样绝望。

他才知道之前的逃脱是侥幸。那一刻才是必然。

三个月，他回顾过来无法想象自己居然熬过了三个月。他在人前拼命压抑住呕吐的欲望，若无其事，背地则撕裂一样地呕吐。这三个月里他与大朱无数次擦肩而过，每一次每一次，加剧着他的苦痛。大朱从未意识。胡沈员隐藏地太好。他吐出的花构成了他的魂灵，他把灵魂撕碎大片大片地吐出，吐出去就不再。

他知道死亡已近，他开始感知到死的降临。他甚至将死亡视作一种幸福，能摆脱抹杀自己的痛苦，湮灭透彻的希望，近在咫尺的陌生。

他伏在马桶缘，最后一滴眼泪落下……

“小胡？小胡？”

传来呼唤，似乎是从无比遥远之处传来。那声音好熟悉好熟悉，熟悉到一听就要落下泪来。“小胡！你醒醒！”

声音焦急，胡沈员试图睁眼，眼皮似乎有千斤重，几次才终于成功，视界一片模糊。眼前出现一张脸的轮廓，被光所描绘，清晰得过于刺眼，轮廓里却什么也看不清。驱力眨眼，反复几次，模糊才逐渐褪去。然而酸胀不堪，无法聚焦。睁着却像盲人一样被动感知周遭。

即使如此还是认出那是大朱的脸。极近，逆着光，还是能从中捕捉担忧。不适合那张脸的神情。大朱单手撑床支起身体，覆盖着自己，另一只手刚刚还在摇晃着自己的肩膀，见睁开双眼才停下。

胸膛贴着臂膀，体温渗进皮肤，呼吸打在脸颊。肩膀上的手好温暖。

是天堂吗？

嗫嚅一句，才发现嗓子嘶哑疼痛。

“你瞎说啥呢？”大朱皱眉，却仿佛松了一口气似的，接着埋怨，“你睡得太不安稳了吧！踢了我半天，还哭了，叫你好半天也不醒。”

胡沈员恍惚地看着他，压抑掩埋了感知，他还没有缓过来，还停留在梦里，疼痛到真实的梦，他分不清。

直到红肿的眼聚焦，意识好像飞至极高的风筝在断了线的边缘牵扯回来，缓慢地，沿着确切的轨迹，落在眼前人身上。

他猛然伸出手，大朱被突如其来的揽怀惊到失了平衡重重砸下。砸下来的声音响亮，体重压得喘不过气，大朱迷惑地挣扎，无论是响声，重量，怀里的体积，温度，都是真切的，伸出手居然就抱住了。

大朱挣扎几下用双手撑起身子，胡沈员抱着大朱的脖子，双腿也绕上他的腰，树懒似的挂在他身上，紧紧贴着大朱。

“你怎么啦？”

胡沈员不说话，身体微微颤。以这样别扭的姿势抬头够到大朱的嘴，撕咬似的亲吻。大朱反射性地回应，唇舌激进地纠缠。大朱不至于总是精虫上脑，一丝忧虑扯着他的精神。胡沈员言行举止老成持重却在细微之处显着不安定，就像现在。而他平时那么能说关键时候又喜欢沉默。即使了解情绪也不知道因由。每每这时，自己没得半点办法。

胡沈员四肢缠得紧，大朱扯章鱼一样从身上扯下胡沈员，相顾无言。胡沈员的眼睛红肿，大朱好久没见过他这样的神情，仿佛硬度极高的瓷器极脆，一碰就碎。大朱本不想问，通常这种时候的询问不会得到正面回答，最后还是询问，他的隐忧除了询问没有第二条路。

“你到底做了什么梦啊？”

胡沈员沉默，垂了眼移低视线。

又是这样。

大朱蓦然无名火起，眉头紧锁放话：“你可以多依靠我一点吧。总是一副无坚不摧的样子，想的事情也不说，我怎么会知道啊？本来我们见面就少了，每次见面除了上床你也不说别的，搞得跟我跟千里送炮一样。你到底搞什么啊？你要是不想说就算了。”

大朱说着就要下床，甩手转身，手腕却传来疼痛。坐在床边转头看胡沈员拉住他的手，那手因为用力指尖都泛白。手腕非常疼。

“……大朱。”胡沈员的声音是喑哑的，叫出他的名字，嘴巴张合，又闭上。

大朱的不满不是一天两天，比起愤怒更多的是不安。他知晓自己的局限，他和胡沈员是如此的不同，乃至格格不入，除了跳舞，自己和他眼中世界一定都是不一样的。这样活在完全不同两个世界的人，怎么会相互吸引走到一起？大朱的心里亦忐忑。大朱知晓胡沈员中意自己的理由，可相处下来，胡沈员的态度却将这种知晓变成不确定。

胡沈员的工作越来越繁忙，微博越来越官方，回复自己消息的间隔越来越长，两人之间的交流越来越少。短暂的相聚只有天雷勾动地火干柴引燃烈炎。即使肌肤相亲，即使身体连接在一起，即使距离成为负数，也无法消解空虚。人与人不可互相理解的事实在肉身融合的时刻最为鲜烈，似乎越是接近，越是被孤立，被排除，被放弃。

不被需要。

胡沈员愈顽固顽强，愈显得他可笑幼稚。

“你想说什么？”大朱问他。

胡沈员在脑中搜寻着字句，刚刚的噩梦沼泽让他的思绪寸步难行，越陷越深，乱麻缠结，他失语。

大朱看着他，脸色渐渐冷下去。“……不想说就算了。”语气里的失望扎进胡沈员的心。

该如何是好，该怎么应对，他要留住他，怎么样才能留住他？必须要留住他！

梦里撕裂般的疼痛淹没了他的胸腔，为什么无法诉说，为什么无法传达，明明这是真实的世界，为什么喉咙也被鸢尾堵塞？

呕吐感涌上来。他想吐，想哭，把灵魂吐出来一样哭，可他只是用双手紧攥大朱的手臂。梦耗尽了他的气力，他的泪水，现在只剩下干涸。醒来的时候觉得如此真实，这个人就在此处，怎么会像梦里一样发展到了如此地步？

无力感笼罩了两人，他们不知彼此感觉竟在此时相通，凋敝。仅仅一墙之隔，清晨那么美好，叽叽喳喳鸟鸣不绝，生机勃勃。

“大朱……我并没有不跟你说，我想要跟你说。”

“我做了个噩梦，我没有缓过来。我不知道怎么说。”

“……面对你就算是我也会不知道怎么办。你对我很重要，重要到我不知道怎么告诉你。”

胡沈员挤出沙哑的声音，很低很低，似乎低到尘埃里。大朱让胡沈员拉着手，转过身。他静静地听着，很沉很沉，一字字砸出意义的坑洞。

对于胡沈员来说，语句像润滑油，最开始干涸的机器卡住，一旦开始，一滴滴浸入便齿轮便顺畅运转。他的大脑终于从梦中醒来。

这是现实世界，不是梦。

“张引刘骥他们都说我脾气变得越来越差，我也有一点自觉。毕竟工作越来越忙，马上还要又演出，我几乎没有休息的时间。让我焦虑的不只是工作，还有……”

大朱这才想起胡沈员每天的排练直播，周六日的直播访谈，预告的七月初新节目。他的日程满到让人怀疑他有赫敏的时间转换器。最夸张的时候，就在一个星期前的周末，三天跑了三个城市。这样忙，还抽出了时间与自己见面……这个“还有”所接的对象已经很明确了。

“你。”

吐出话语的胡沈员执拗地盯着大朱。

无论是眼神，还是紧抓不放的手，大朱都切实地感受到了，感受到胡沈员对自己的需要。

自己到底在被害妄想什么啊？ 简直就是无理取闹。

感到不安的不是只有自己，稀疏的相处威胁作用于相互。对方甚至比自己感受更强，现在自己却拿着同质的武器刺穿对方。

内疚压着大朱坐回床上，坐到胡沈员身边。

“我知道我们现在的交流越来越少了，我也不知道怎么办才好。或许就是这样才会做那样的梦吧。”

“什么梦？”

“我梦见我和你彼此陌生。”

“就这样？”

“这样不够吗？”

胡沈员反问，神情满是疲倦，他的眼睛还是红肿的，眼神却是清澈。

大朱想笑，却笑不出来。事实太过荒诞，机能只能停摆。仅仅是这样简单的梦，只是这样无聊的梦，彼此陌生的梦，却让胡沈员那般无意识地大声哭泣奋力挣扎，反应如此巨大。自己却因为对方不肯将梦的内容告知自己愤而离去，和糖吃不到就闹别扭的小孩无半分区别。

感情浓度的差距大朱切身丈量到了。

他不知道怎么回答，肩膀塌了下来，头也低了下去。

“……抱歉。”

胡沈员知道他将他留下来了，他不会走了。松了紧抓的手，抱住大朱的头，脸颊贴上大朱的额头。太阳穴有脉搏的鼓动，一下，又一下。复苏。

“幸好，醒来后，发现我们是相亲相爱的。”


End file.
